


Driven Together

by Adka2333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other, Overworking, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Oikawa Tōru is burying themselves in their ridiculous amount of coursework, as usual Wakatoshi makes sure they don't overdo it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Driven Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> My friend gave me idea of english student Tōru and I couldn't think about anything else until I wrote it. Thank You for being awesome and helping me to appreciate this ship.

Tōru groaned in frustration, snapping their fingers repeatedly as they desperately tried to muster a little bit more focus, they had to turn in that stupid Linguistics Introduction presentation by midnight and they still barely started working through the assigned material! They would have been done with it already if they didn’t lag behind schedule and submitted that stupid Written English essay, that the proffessor threw at them last minute, yesterday as planned; but of course their stupid knee had to act up and not let them focus on their stupid college work!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_! They hissed, tangling the fingers into their hair in a fit of anger, yelping at the feeling of large hands being placed gently on their neck and left shoulder and a chin resting on their head.

“What’s stupid, love?” Wakatoshi asked, as he started to methodically ease the brown locks from Tōru’s white-knuckled grip. They only responded with a whine that sounded vaguely similar to “everything” gesturing broadly to a mess of papers, books, mugs and stationery strewn around their trusty laptop and pointing at themselves as well.

Wakatoshi exhaled slowly as he wordlessly collected the empty tea mugs, astray pens and discarded candy wrappers, not daring to touch anything he thought might contain important information. After putting the colorful stationery back into designated pockets, he marched into the kitchen, taking care of the cups and the trash.

“I got some cinnamon apple rolls from the bakery down the street that Satori got internship at recently, he gave me a discount and insisted that you are going to enjoy them” Tōru hummed in acknowledgement, eyes still glued to the screen “do you want to try them with me? I think they might still be warm” he prompted, setting the white box gently on the table.

Tōru was both incredibly jealous and thankful for the fact that their boyfriend’s finals weren’t scheduled until next week, god knows that Oikawa Tōru needed near - constant supervision to make sure they don’t crash and burn under the weight of self - imposed, borderline unreasonable expectations. and with Hajime buried neck - deep in his own workload to become an amazing physical therapist one day, they relied on Wakatoshi as the current voice of reason, fully prepared to return the favor, come next week.

They both held ambition as their biggest vice and neither was afraid to admit it. Maybe that's what drove them to each other in the first place, constant drive to win the other over, slowly turned into fascination, only to finally settle down in the form of kinship and deep, almost intimate, mutual respect and understanding.

“Tōru, are you alright? You seem sort of… absent today” he passed the pastry over to their hand, rubbing the large thumb over the brunette’s knuckles in a soothing, circular motion “is the injury bothering you again?” He pressed on, small creases of concern appearing on the usually stoic face. Tōru quickly shook their head in response, moving the injured leg freely to further prove it to the slightly sceptical worrywart of a boyfriend. “What? No, I’m fine! My leg is absolutely great!” They dramatically stretched the legs out, placing the feet on Wakatoshi’s thigh, causing the chair to wobble ever so slightly. Tōru quickly grabbed him by the arm to stabilize it, opting to just sit in his lap instead. They let out a long sigh, pressing their face into their partner’s warm shoulder before speaking with a soft, almost brittle voice: “I’m just a little tired, Waka-chan, that’s all I promise!” 

They put a well- practiced wide smile on their face. Tōru knew it did nothing to hide the dark circles, peeking from behind their thinly framed glasses, or the ghostly pale, ashen complexion and unkempt hair. Wakatoshi knew too, there was no point in trying to lie, and yet, they still had trouble discarting the mask behind closed doors. Acting was nothing new to them, answering to a foreign name and seeing a strange face every time they dared to look into the mirror was a feeling they knew better than the back of their hand. But that wasn’t the case anymore, especially not with Wakatoshi, who probably couldn’t be anything other than absolutely true to himself even if he tried, no matter the circumstances.

A large hand found its way to the back of Tōru’s neck again, the simple gesture made them squirm in the larger man’s lap “Wakatoshi! It tickles!” they let out a squeak, raising their shoulders in defense, to which he only hummed, raising an eyebrow slightly. Whatever Tōru was expecting, it certainly was not their boyfriend of five months betraying their trust by rudely exploiting their newfound weakness! Wakatoshi wrapped his left arm around their waist to keep them from thrashing around, while his right hand continued to tease their neck with feather light touches. Tōru’s surprised squeaks became a bright, bubbly giggle as tears welled in the corners of their eyes as they unsuccessfully attempted to break free from the iron grip. He stopped after that heart stopping laughter quickly turned into a series of hiccups and short gasps as Oikawa clutched at their stomach, hiding their flushed face in the other’s chest. “Ushiwaka… What the hell was that?" They huffed giving Wakatoshi a half hearted glare.

"A distraction" he stated, wiping the fresh tear-tracks off of Tōru’s cheeks and setting the glasses on the table “I’m confiscating your laptop until you go take a shower and eat a proper meal with me” Wakatoshi carefully picking up the device and planting a chaste kiss on the faint crease between their eyebrows to avoid their pouting.

“You’re starting to act like Iwa-chan! I’m not dating Iwa-chan!” Toru grumbled, but made their way to the bathroom without a fuss.

Wakatoshi rolled up his sleeves, put on the violet apron and got to work in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for omelette, not limiting himself with the amount of toppings he picked, making sure to put extra bell peppers, tomatoes and carrots into the ones for Tōru.

As he pulled the freshly warmed apple rolls from the oven, he heard the shower turning off, letting out an unexpected sigh of relief at the soft humming that came after it. He didn’t realize just how much he missed it for the past few days, or just how much he would sacrifice to make sure it stays in his life for the rest of forever. 

A familiar coy chuckle pulled him from further musings. “Waka-chan, is my body really that beautiful? You’ve been staring at me as if I were some sort of sacred piece of art, not a chewed and spit up husk or something that might have once been a college student” they joked, at which the larger man gave them a shameless once-over before responding.

“Your body, mind, and spirit are all the most incredible and praise-worthy out of everyone I’ve met in my life” Wakatoshi said matter-of-factly, before fetching his old Shiratorizawa Academy jacket and placing it gingerly over Tōru’s bare shoulders, earning a surprised gasp and a small snicker.

“I thought you said you liked borrowing my clothes” he seemed genuinely puzzled by his partner’s reaction “is the warmth not satisfactory? Should I get you a blanket?”

“No sweetheart, it’s fine!” Tōru hid the lower half of their face behind the oversized reddish-purple sleeve “I was just thinking that if Iwa-chan ever saw me in this, he’d never let me live it down,” they cupped Wakatoshi’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss “thank you for the omelettes Toshi, I am starving!” They exclaimed, wasting no time as they sat at the table and barely even chewed the pieces before swallowing.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry? You know that malnutrition can severely impact your academic performance.” He stated, wiping off the bit of food that got stuck to Tōru’s cheek with a napkin.

“I forgot?” They answered with a shrug and took a second omelette from the stack.

The rest of their evening went by in comfortable silence as Toru sat in their boyfriend’s lap, tapping away at the keyboard with newfound energy, nibbling occasionally at the delicious pastries. Wakatoshi flinched slightly, when they finally slammed the laptop shut with a loud cheer. “I did it! I’m free!” They laughed as they turned around and peppered their partner’s face with kisses.

“I knew you could do it Love, I’m very proud of you” He held onto them tightly for a few minutes, before effortlessly carrying them to the bedroom.

“I don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow and you don’t start your finals until monday, right?” Tōru spoke up after some time, nestled comfortably behind Wakatoshi, legs and arms wrapped protectively around his torso.

“Correct, why do you ask?” His voice was muffled slightly as his face pressed against the cool pillow, his eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

“I was thinking we could treat ourselves and go on a date, If you say yes, we could go to that cat cafe Semi-chan mentioned the other day, how does that sound?” Oikawa desperately tried to hold back a yawn, nuzzling their face into the pleasant, grounding warmth radiating from Wakatoshi.

“I would be delighted to go on a date with you, my treat this time” he said, as he began to stroke his partner’s arm in a comforting manner “sleep well, my love.”


End file.
